Reflections
by WhisperedMuse
Summary: 3 Parter. Post LTDA. A reflective from Jack,Kate and Sawyer's POV while they're in the other's camp. Rated T, just to be safe.Finished!
1. Kate

This is a little something I wrote late at night when I was bored. It's going to be a three parter. It's a reflective from Kate, Jack and Sawyer's point of view. Its post LTDA and our little losties are being held captive at the others camp. Enjoy!

Disclaimer—Don't own. Don't sue. Simple.

Kate

_Trapped on a desert island_

_Terrorised by past mistakes_

_Hunted by the others_

_Torn between two lovers_

_Ever running never ceasing_

_Destined to fail._

_Always_

Being captured in Australia was always going to be my wake-up call. I would go to jail, do my time and come out worse than I'd gone in. Kate Austen the fugitive—better off dead. Everyone thought that and I knew it, even my mom thought that; she wouldn't have turned me in otherwise.

My dad wasn't much better, ignoring what Wayne did to her. He buried himself in his work; that's probably the only thing he and Jack have in common. Because my dad sure didn't love me.

Jack's different though. He hasn't exactly told me he loves me but; he said he wasn't sorry about the kiss. That can only mean one thing, right? Is it so wrong to want to be loved? Wait. Is it so wrong to want to be loved _by him_? That's the better question. Rich doctor, caring, considerate, loyal, good. Too good. Too good for me anyway. Stop kidding yourself Kate, it wouldn't work.

Sawyer on the other hand… Most people would say he was right up my street. Conman, criminal. Just like me. He'd do anything to escape jail. In the real world, he might even turn me in to free himself! I'd get let down somewhere down the line.

The worst thing they've done so far is leaving me in here to think about everything wrong in my life; and there's a hell of a lot there. The others can do what they like with me; I've gone beyond caring. They're probably thinking what a great test subject I am. Hardcore fugitive; tough and ready for anything. If I live long enough for them to test me; they'll find out just how wrong they are. And I'll fail the test—just like everything else in my life.

I might as well just face it. I'm better off alone. No-one to hurt; no-one to blame. Run away and distance myself so when I fail; no-one will care. Just the way it's always been. Me, alone; against the world.

Well, that's the first chapter done. Only two more to go... Please review people I love to hear from you all!


	2. Jack

Right, here is the next instalment of Reflections. Thanks to all who read, I hope it's to your liking. To my lovely reviewers, thank you I luff you all! This is the middle chapter from Jack's point of view. I hope you enjoy this! This chapter is dedicated to livs-xxx after our PM convo last night! Lol.

Jack

_Trapped on a desert island_

_Haunted by betrayal_

_Thinks he's found his one and only_

_But still he feels so lonely_

_Always needing something to fix_

_Will never cut it _

_Ever_

Typical, I've been left in here to think about every event in my life. I admit there have been quite a few. I wonder if this is some sort of test, to check our mental state or something. Although I hate to admit it, Locke was right. I am a man of Science.

When Sarah left, all I felt was betrayal, anger. I almost felt empty. But I knew that I was better off without her and I got over it. Eventually. With Sarah, it was more like a project than a marriage. I fixed her, and wanted to carry on fixing her as long as she needed me. But she caught onto that—that's probably partly why she left.

When I'm with Kate, I feel so different, so alive. When we kissed in the jungle, I was so happy. No; more than happy, I was on top of the world. She was the last person I ever expected to have been travelling with the marshal. She's so kind and brave; always up for everything and anything. The more I think about it, the more I know there must've been a good reason for her to do what she did; and despite knowing, I trust her more than anyone else on this island. I wish I could see her, touch her, hold her, check that she's OK; I need to know they haven't hurt her.

I wish I knew why they want us here. Why should they need a conman, a doctor and…Kate? It doesn't make sense. The others are smart, if we had all been in together, we would have some sort of escape plan by now. But they had to keep us separate; I can't think straight on my own.

I can just hear my dad's voice in my ear, telling me that I'm not good enough. If I was truly his son, I would have an escape plan by now. Why is he still getting to me? He's dead. He got caught up in his sorry excuse for a life and drunk himself to death. Why should that be my problem? But that's the thing; it is my problem—because it's my fault. If I hadn't have handed him over for operating on that girl, he would still have his job. But then what would've happened Jack? He would've carried on drinking and putting his patients at risk; and there would be more lives lost than saved. Could you've been responsible for that? I guess not…

I've changed my mind; somehow, this being a test just doesn't work. It must be some sort of torture; making me go through all my thoughts, through the 'what ifs' and the 'maybes' I should consider what Locke said. Maybe I should become a man of faith; because I don't have much else right now…Hope vanished when Kate disappeared.

Please review you guys. You're my inspiration, my motivation and my logic…ation. ;)

I will explain now this wasn't going to be Jate or Skate, but it kinda turned into Jate in this chapter. However, for you Skaters out there, it was only Jack's thoughts on Kate. Sawyer also has his thoughts on Kate which will be voiced in the last chapter from Sawyers POV.


	3. Sawyer

This is dedicated to Jimmy-barnes-13 and alara and Larantine, my anonymous reviewers who kindly pointed out the mistake I made with this! Sorry about that, I did write this late at night and I didn't beta it properly so this is the chapter replacement. Larantine, you weren't way off, the whole sentence about Duckett didn't make sense! Enjoy this again!

Sawyer

_Trapped on a desert island_

_Never reveals his hand_

_Isolated from emotion_

_Unable to connect_

_The long Con a distraction_

_From the things that were meant to be_

_Fate_

Freckles and the Doc, the Doc and Freckles. Kate and Jack, the hero and the fugitive. I should've guessed before now that she'd set her sights a little higher than a conman like me. S'pose it serves me right though, I took his guns, he took my girl; but she wasn't really my girl to start with was she? Hell, Jacko why couldn't you be in here just this once? So maybe we can get out of this sardine can and off this craphole island. If you can give me that, I won't have to go near you or Freckles ever again. But I don't know why that should make a difference, 'cause she's one girl I can't forget.

Playing the long con sure had its moments. The adrenaline rush, the sweet smell of success and the profit. But, conning Cassidy was probably the worst thing I've ever done. She had no idea she was being conned, not even at the very end. It was all in the details. That was one of my lowest moments, only beaten by when that son-of-a-bitch killed my parents.

Going to Australia to find him was one of the best choices I ever made; or so I thought. It turned out that Duckett was innocent and I'd been part of a con. A conman being conned, that's irony for ya ain't it? Everyone does things they live to regret and I killed an innocent man with a wife and kids. Could anyone else live with that? I was certain I had the right guy, but I didn't and the guy that I wanted to kill is still home free. Plus, Frank's wife and kids will have to go through exactly what I did when my Dad killed himself and took my Mom with him. I did that, no-one else to blame.

Boarding that flight that rained on the parade even more. We crashed on a desert island and a whole heap of weird stuff happened to us. This place is crazy, I mean, what sort of a tropical island has polar bears? A load of people survive the crash, which is weird because it completely destroyed the plane; and if it can turn a plane into scrap metal how did flesh and bone make it out alive?

The crash may have something to do with all the wrong I've done in my life, the island might be hell. Good ol' Mr Clean reckons its fate; but I'm not so sure. I lost Cassidy through my own choice; I'm losing Kate through something I can't control. Then again, as someone once told me, it'll come back around. Whatever I've done…it's coming back around…

**And there ends the fic! I will say now this didn't really end Jatey. Sawyer just thinks he's lost Kate but Jack does as well so they're both even. I hope it's better second time around, if not, I'm sorry I'm doing this in a hurry!**

**Please review ;) **


End file.
